Love You Forever and for Always
by laurencamden
Summary: Elizabeth Turner has been anxiously awaiting the return of Will. But, when he returns, what happens when their most precious thing is stolen?WillElizabeth willabeth Post AWE.
1. Prologue

Love You Forever and for Always

Prologue

It had been a long ten years. Ten years since Elizabeth Turner had seen her dear William. Ten years since their eyes had seen each other, ten years since their lips had locked, ten years since their bodies had touched.

Yes, ten years.

Elizabeth had made the best of her time on the island. She, the Pirate King, had frequent visits from Hector Barbossa, Mr. Gibbs, and the rest of the _Pearl's _crew. She was sad, being without her love. The only thing she had from Will was the chest, which held his heart. She always kept it by her when she slept, so she could hear it beating.

Beat

Beat

Beat

It comforted her.

After a month or so, Elizabeth discovered she was with child. Like she, everyone was delighted. They were a big help too. Gibbs and Mr. Cotton started building a house for Elizabeth and her unborn child.

(Under the supervision of Mr. Cotton's parrot, of course)

Then, eight months later, the child was born. She named him William, after his father, and his father's father. When Barbossa accidentally called him Ben, Elizabeth took to it.

He grew to look more like his parent's everyday. He had his mother's hair, his father's laugh and smile, and his grandfather's hard and piercing gaze.

He grew up so fast! It pained the boy's mother to know that Ben, nor Will, would be able to meet each other until ten years had passed. And of course the thought that maybe William wouldn't want a child. Seeing as he didn't know he had one…

But Elizabeth pushed these thoughts to the back of her head, for she knew they were silly.

When Ben was about four or so, Barbossa had gone to Singapore to settle some…"debts." When he returned, he brought back a short, but finely made sword. Much to Elizabeth's displeasure, Ben _loved_ it.

In no time, Hector had taught him all he knew. (As the years had passed.)

And as those years were passing, the Island, Isla de Tuga, was flourishing.  
Some of the first to move to the island were the Watson's. Jane and her son, Barry, had moved to Isla dePaz from a town near Port Royal. Her husband had perished, and she set off to the island. She's such a kind and warm soul, Elizabeth thought often.

Whenever Elizabeth had a bad dream, she would rush over from her house next door and comfort her. Or if she would ever need to just get away, Jane would always come and lend a shoulder to cry on.

But, she wouldn't need that shoulder anymore. Why?  
Because, tomorrow, William is coming.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N- Okay, this storyline has probably been done a thousand times. I haven't read any of the others, so if they bear any similarities, it's not on purpose. I know i'm not the best writer, but please, give me a chance! So, no flames! But, reviews are more than welcome!

So just press that little purple button and leave me some good feedback:)

Love you Forever and for Always

Chapter 1

It was a warm, moist, and windy day at Isla de Tuga. Elizabeth Turner had enjoyed the little sleep that she had, since she was so excited about William.

It didn't help that Ben had woken Elizabeth up before daylight either… He was so nervous, but who wouldn't be? (I mean, how often do you meet your father and your father's father when you haven't ever had contact with them? Not often!)

He hadn't a bit of sleep either, but he wasn't tired at all. He had asked his mother ten times in the last minute, "Will they like me?" and Elizabeth would assure him that, "Of course they will! You're his son, and you're your grandfather's only grandchild."  
Ben squirmed uneasily. "Besides, why wouldn't they like you, or love you?" Elizabeth exclaimed a bit sarcastically. Ben laughed nervously. "Yes, you're right."

"That's my boy."

Though, like her boy, Elizabeth did wonder if she was right. She hadn't ever been able to tell Will he had a son, and she couldn't stop thinking about the scenarios she would witness if her conclusions were wrong. But she eventually pushed these silly thoughts to the back of her head.

After Ben was dressed, she sent him off to Jane's so she could clean the house. There was a lot to do, even though the house was small, and she didn't have much décor.

First, she shook out the rugs that Pintel and Ragetti had stolen for her, next she straightened up random things, and then Elizabeth rearranged the furniture.  
Last and not least, she fixed up the bedroom. (For the obvious reasons)

When she had finished, she headed over to Jane's and got Ben.

- - -

They walked on the cliff swiftly. They were too nervous to talk. But finally, Ben started to sing, 'A Pirates Life for Me.' Pintel had taught him that some time ago, Elizabeth had despised it, and she scolded Pintel, but now she couldn't help but smile.

In little time, they had made their way down to the sandy beaches of Isla dePaz.

The sun was going down at a faster rate now, and Ben had stopped singing. Elizabeth pulled her boy close to her, and waited.

Then, finally, after ten years, the green flash blasted across the sky, and the familiar sails of the _Dutchman_ appeared on the horizon.

Ben looked up at Elizabeth and smiled.  
Elizabeth restrained herself from running into the ocean, and running into her love's arms. Ben squeezed Elizabeth's hand tight, and Elizabeth returned the gesture.

They could both see Will now, and they each made out a figure holding on to the wheel.

"Will!" Elizabeth yelled, letting go of Ben's hand and running into his arms, finally.

She had never felt so right, or in love! She met him with the most passionate kiss, and it felt good to feel his salty lips upon hers, and to feel the warmth of him.

She could have flied over the highest of clouds at that very moment, and he could have done the same.

They finally broke apart, since they had to come up for air.

Poor Ben! Elizabeth thought.  
He was just standing there, unsure whether to break his parents apart, or whether he should jump on in and hug.

Elizabeth let go of Will, and walked back over to Ben. She took his hand, and pulled him up to Will. Ben and Will both just stood there, staring at each other.

"Will, this is our son, William Benjamin Turner the third."

Will broke out into the biggest grin, and rushed over to greet his son. He swooped him up and spun him around, and gave him a great big hug.

Elizabeth felt her eyes wet with tears, tears of joy.

"Well, don't I get a hug?"

Ben tore away from Will, and ran like lightning to Bootstrap Bill. "Grandfather!"  
Bootstrap was a bit taken aback by this gesture, but eventually went put his arms around Ben.

William snuck behind Elizabeth and rested his head on her shoulder. He pulled her closer to him. "I love you."

Elizabeth turned around and kissed him again.  
"I'll take that as a I love you too."

- - -

Sorry it took me forever to update! I went to visit grandparents. I told myself I would write a couple of chapters, but I was so busy! I'll try to update soon! But you have to review!

And if you have any ideas you would like to have in the story, send me a PM! I've got a general outline, but I still have a lot of filling in to do!

Also, if anyone would like to beta, send me a message!

Press the beautiful purple button!


End file.
